Graphs can be useful in displaying pictorial relationships between a number of data points. For example, a graph can provide a means for viewing relationships in a network (e.g., users of a social networking site such as Facebook®). Challenges can exist in displaying these relationships, however, due to the speed at which relationships can change within the network. As a result of the speed at which relationships can change, graphs may be updated accordingly to represent changes in the relationships. Further challenges can arise when trying to maintain a format (e.g., color, size, and position of graphed elements) when graphs are updated.